


Starting Over AKA G-Strings & Heavy Shit

by grrriliketigers



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Grace contemplates what happens now that her marriage is over.





	Starting Over AKA G-Strings & Heavy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for femslash100's drabbletag 7: Grace and Frankie: Grace/Frankie - swapping clothes

When Robert and Sol had first told them, Grace was so angry. She wanted to yell “Frankie and I have been fucking too but _we_ didn’t blow up our marriages over it!” but she held it in. 

Now she was sitting on the beach in front of the beach house with Frankie, staring into the darkening sky and wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her life. She certainly never expected that she would actually be living with Frankie. It had always been a ‘blow off some steam’ thing. It had always been a Grace was drunk and Frankie was high sort of thing. It wasn’t meant to be anything real. 

But here they were together. 

Frankie took a drag on her joint and offered it to Grace. Grace waved her off. “No.” 

“What’re you thinking about?” Frankie asked. “Your silence is deafening.” 

Grace remained silent for a few long moments. “Do you remember the time we had to get dressed in a hurry and we put on each other’s underwear?” 

Frankie let out a loud laugh which made Grace wince a little. 

“Do I? Jesus, I had the world’s biggest wedgie for a whole dinner!” Frankie shook her head, “I don’t know how you can stand to have that string up your vagina.” 

“You were wearing them backwards!” Grace rolled her eyes. “Why on earth would you think that was the right way to wear them?” 

“I was smoking some pretty heavy shit that year.”


End file.
